The physiologic and hormonal changes of puberty impair insulin action. This protocol examines the kinetic mechanisms underlying this alteration in insulin responsivness. Most recently the microdialysis technique has been used to study the biochemical milieu of the the adipose and muscle tissue in children. The newer studies have proceded new insights into adipose and muscle metabolism.